Code
|rōmaji= Kōdo |type= |user= Various }} Codes ( , Kōdo lit. Magic Book/Grimoire) are extremely rare and unfathomably versatile sentient textbooks oftentimes harnessed by magicians across the various dimensions. Also known as Magic Augmenting Armaments (魔増武, Mazōbu), Codes are designed by the Magnus Magus of Earth Land and can only be crafted by special semi-deities known as Observers, who infuse their own soul into it at the point of completion; any man or woman who wields a Code is referred to as a "Sahir" ( , Sahiru lit. Conjurer), gaining powers beyond belief that transcend the likes of ordinary magicians. Codes are superior to normal s in practically every aspect, ranging from damage to other additional abilities; they are designed for specialized chosen magicians—the basic function is to serve as a special device for channeling and augmenting the wielder's magical capabilities as well as assist them in casting their spells, thus boosting the power of spells exponentially. Description Although the very first Codes were created by Persephone Tray some time before the , the Magic Council manages them and has detailed information on every Code, meaning that they have some level of monopoly over them comparable to a library. Forging a Code does not require any sort of complex machinery like some Magic Items, but even so, some level of specialized skill are still needed to construct and maintain their existence. While each Code is developed as blank, once bought or discovered, any magician is able to attune their unique Magic Power frequency to the composition of the book, thus customizing it. Upon first being presented to a magician, the magician gives their Code a unique name – a close link between the magician's brain and their Magic must with the Code be established, resulting in the necessity that both magician and the Code be harmonized with one another at the first awakening; even afterwards, as the magician grows in power and the spellbook stores more spells and magics, the Code must be frequently adjusted to provide peak performance. Despite what the kanji would indicate, while a majority of Codes do appear as spell-books, they more commonly take the form of myriad different objects or weapons, and in rare cases, Codes consist of two parts that can be used independently of and even against each other. Generally, because of how they work, a magician can only possess one Code at a time and they normally utilize one Code throughout their lifetime, though some exceptions exist. Additionally, should the magician die, their Code will automatically wipe its own data and be rendered masterless until a suitable candidate appears. Not only this, by gathering eternano ambient within the atmosphere and absorbing it into their composition, Codes are able to initiate an auto-repair mode (if required) when inactive, and will automatically deactivate if the damage is significant. While they can be reinforced with different materials or magic such as the Enchanted Arms supplementary ability of Enchantment and the Reinforce spell of Weapon Magic, Codes are known to be relatively fragile, burning to ashes when even so much as glanced with the most basic Fire Magic spell – even worse, since Codes are directly linked to the magician's Magic Origin, destroying a Code will have the result of draining an enormous amount of magic power from the magician and grievously wounding them as well. Codes vastly outperform other Magic Items in response speed and in the volume of magical energy handled; however, users suitable for synchronization with the grimoires are rare, and much work is required to fine-tune and ensure compatibility with each specific user. In a manner not dissimilar to information technology, Codes commonly serve the purpose of a sophisticated magical computer that takes over tasks that the human brain cannot handle efficiently enough, such as recording and reproducing the spells that the magician has cast; the way that Codes work to amplify the power of spells is by the magician channeling their magical energy through the Examia ( , Eguzamia, lit. Soul-Born Crystal), an exceedingly rare type of Lacrima that's located at the very center of the spellbook; the Examia is the core of the Code that maintains the existence of the grimoire – as the kanji that composes the name of the crystal may or may not indicate, an Examia is a crystallized soul that previously belonged to the Observer that forged the spellbook; the Observer still lives on within the grimoire, granting the Code its sentience. In other words, the soul of an Observer is sealed within each Code, each indicative of its potential power. As such, most Codes possess their own wills and can even fuse with their chosen users to provide eternano control and assistance in the heat of battle using the uncategorized Junction spell. In any case, when the user taps into the power of the Code, the armament itself focuses solely on the user's Magic Origin, as it performs its function of establishing a steady bridge between the user's Magic Origin and the device. As the Magic Origin is oftentimes equated with the soul of the magician, the Code gains access to the user's soul, the incorporeal and immortal essence of a living being, linking the arcane properties of the grimoire with their soul as to empower their arcane energy with their soul, also placing a very small portion of their own soul into the energy. This results in the user's magical energy becoming a mixture between ordinary magical energy and life-force, the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe; effectively entwining their soul into their spells when harnessing the power of the Code. In the body, a large variety of neurotransmitters and hormones are secreted in unusual quantities; and in order to emit high frequencies of eternano, the armament collects, refines, and purifies those secretions. This causes a resonance between the grimoire and the user; the former beginning to emit those frequencies of eternano as the user gathers the magic power released within their Magic Origin, thus using the channel to surge their energy through the book for the grimoire to expel it in the form of spells at a capacity and velocity beyond normal spellcasting; in fact, a major boon with Codes is that they are able to chant incantations in place of the magician, thus shortening the activation sequences of more powerful spells by a significant margin; theoretically, applying the armament, the user's magical potential can immediately skyrocket to that of levels rivalling the likes of the Ten Wizard Saints and the , though of course, this has the unfortunate side-effect of slowly, but surely reducing the lifespan of the magician wielding the Code. Just by possessing the spellbook on their person at all times, the Code provides assistance by monitoring and regulating the arcane output of the magician either by continuously transmitting their magic power through the grimoire and stabilizing it, or augmenting and accelerating their arcane output. When casting any form of magic, Codes tend to manifest myriad remarkably detailed and complex Magic Seals which resemble dozens upon dozens of interlocking spinning runes of various colours, shapes, and sizes. Whatever spell the magician can cast and installs within the Code, the latter can perfectly replicate and apply it to anyone else the caster commands it to – for example, a Code can use the basic Defenser in order to surround itself and their magician with spherical shields that make them impervious to magic or physical attacks. Given their basis as sophisticated magical computers, Codes not only grant a magician access to magical spells, but can also assist them in performing brand-new melee attacks by enhancing their physical power and reflexes, and make their weapons stronger simply through an auto-enchant, enabling the magician to improve their combat prowess in all fortes. Interestingly, Codes have displayed that they are able to absorb the blood of those that the caster manages to defeat – while human blood is deemed suitable for assimilating, the blood of and s in general grants the Code much more power to the point that a Code is able to create new spells that resemble the techniques of the demons from them – this has also has the effect of continuing to shorten the incantations needed on spells, as blood is sound, which is a part of words, words bringing about power. Generally, it's said that the Codes choose their masters. One of the primary functions of Codes is to unburden their owners of "needless" emotions and enhance others; this has a profound effect, for example eliminating fear, but owners may also find themselves losing their compassion, remorse, etc; additionally, many of the people that had wielded them experienced negative side effects, and some would lose their senses or become insane. Furthermore, since the Codes can cause loss of consciousness and other effects after using them, they have emergency countermeasures set up that are not dependent on the host's awareness, allowing even solitary users to employ the Codes, enhancing spell usage. There are only two ways that any mundane magician can wield Codes without being fully compatible with the arcane codex. One is with a specifically designed protective glove that's reinforced several times over. The second is to have a powerful will, which can allow them to be used, but not without burning up the user's bare hands in the process. Malak Sahar Interestingly, each Code has displayed that it can grant the one it is synchronized with the ability to perform a unique classification of spells which are referred to as Malak Sahar ( , Maraku Sahāru lit. Machine Angel's Crystallized Secret Skills); associated with divine imagery, all Codes have access to a specific form of Elemental Magic and motif, thus providing their wielders with spells of those varieties. While there are almost infinite possibilities in regards to the properties displayed by the Malak Sahar of a Code, these special spells are primarily associated with photokinesis visually, invoking symbolism of religion and angels in particular. The most potent magical energies are collected by the Code and embedded within their Examia Crystal; these highly purified arcane energies are drawn out once more and used to substitute for the user's own magic power when casting the Malak Sahar, granting it significantly greater power, beyond what the caster would be capable of in any other situation; this is signified by a cascade of white feathers shrouding the caster's body and their Code instead of projecting their standard Magic Seal, thus differentiating them from typical spells. More often than not, the Malak Sahar embodies a particular aspect of the Code or what they strive for; they can be said to be a specialization of each Code, ranging from passive abilities, e.g. Dricetor's shields, to purely combat applications, e.g. Gabunix's Aura. Although the Malak Sahar may appear like a spell, it is not, as it cannot be learned or otherwise directly transferred to anyone but its owner because it is intricately tied to a single Code's creation. However, a universal Malak Sahar that's equipped upon all Codes is a power that makes the Codes so deadly – the Phenomenon Dispel. *'Phenomenon Dispel' ( , Fenomenon Disuperu lit. Imperial Severance of Supernatural Phenomena): The Codes are universally capable of performing a special ability known as Phenomenon Dispel, which is a technique comparable to what s and Dragons can achieve in terms of power; the power involves the Sahir whom is linked to the Code infusing their Magic Power within the Examia Crystal embedded in their grimoire, overclocking the arcane output and regulation of the spellbook as to converge the possibilities unlocked by the Code at a singular point, all aimed towards the root of the world itself. A massive, oppressive signature washes over the atmosphere, as if those in the vicinity had be subjected to the overwhelming presence of the caster's Magical Aura; this allows the Sahir to determine the spatial coordinates of their opponent by using their brain and Magic Origin to calculate any potential stochastic processes that the enemy would take such as evasion routes and defensive abilities, ensuring that the adversary would be unable to escape the attack. Myriad glyphs of arcane energy materialize before the open pages of the book, expanding in a stack to resemble the caster's own Magic Seal; from these seals of magic, countless colours flow forth as an unfathomable power progresses forward, increasing in power and speed while speeding through the serial of Magic Seals. Once the charging phase has been completed, with a single command by the Sahir, the Code unleashes a single bullet of pure energy; this projectile has truly immeasurable quantities of Magic Power compressed upon its existence, racing forward with the force and speed of a laser, ensuring that it will impact upon the opponent instantaneously; the force of collision causes a powerful shockwave to erupt upon the opponent's frame. The output of the attack itself is a diffusive magical explosion, caused when pure magical energy under maximum amounts of pressure mixes with the surrounding atmosphere. Even if the target were to evade the impact, they would be incapable of escaping the deprivation of oxygen and carbon monoxide poisoning that would follow. However, the bullet known as Phenomenon Dispel completely severs the chemical bonds between waves, particles, and energy that keep the opposing supernatural ability or paranormal being in one piece, effectively erasing it from existence as their state of living is modified from "existing" to "not existing" by imposing the end result of an alternative phenomenon from a parallel world into the current dimension, making a possibility a reality upon impact. Phenomenon Dispel has displayed that it is instantaneously able to kill the likes of and spirits which have been summoned upon the mortal plane; the impact of the bullet causes a chain reaction that affects the mediums used to keep them stabilized within this world, destroying these tools and permanently erasing these paranormal beings from existence. This bullet that can be considered an embodiment of power is also able to sever all forms of chemical bonds, not just those associated with attacks, such as the seemingly irreversible corrosion that can inflict upon humans and fusion-type as well as upgrade-type powers such as the Etherious Form for , and Celestial Cross Fuse for Celestial Spirit Magic by separating the Celestial Spirit from the summoner, Dragon Force for Dragon Slayer Magic and all equivalents for other forms of Slayer Magic, and finally, the likes of Take Overs of all classifications as well as Junction. As this process is dramatically different from purifying them by sending them back to their previous state or sealing them, both their body and their souls are annihilated. However, the reverse can be applied as well, enabling a Sahir to resurrect their own summons if they happened to be felled in combat. Thus, simply by using Phenomenon Dispel, the Codes can repel any supernatural attack and break through any paranormal defense, making them extremely dangerous to those whom have focused upon mastering supernatural powers to the exclusion of everything else in combat. However, powerful paranormal beings are capable of resisting the might of Phenomenon Dispel to some extent, such as those that are outside the logic of the current dimensions such as and the most powerful of Dragons. List of Codes Divine Tool #1: Fireseal Fireseal (封炎剣, Fūenken): The Divine Tool of Flame, the Fireseal is the first of the set; and one of the four elemental Tools. Naturally, Fireseal takes upon the form of a uniquely designed sword with a rectangular blade, the blunt part which seems to have an exhaust/engine-like device that spews forth flames. The hilt forms 4 prongs that act as a guard around the revolver's chamber-like mechanism in place of the usual basket hilt. The wielder controls this mechanism with their hands. Its most prominent ability lies in the revolver-like mechanism held within the hilt, which is colour coded with various temperatures of fire activating depending on the mode. When utilizing it, the user appears to insert some form of magazine or energy source, in this case a transparent cube, into Fireseal before activating it's flames; and by spinning the chamber around merely by thinking about it, the user generates white-blue flames from it's aura that emerges, surrounded by electricity. These flames are highly powerful, overwhelming normal flames of the same quantity with general ease. Upon contact with normal beings, the flames suddenly become alive, so to speak, and latch onto them, sucking up their energy which allows the fire to intensify; and the user can shape the flames into numerous structures in order to attack. These flames are unable to be extinguished nor are they able to be taken control of by a secondary-source; they move and burn according to the will of the user, and only another Divine Tool can possibly quell them. The aura of this weapon disintegrates everything and anything which the user waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash, and engulfs the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which is intense enough to scorch the sky. Only powerful fighters can resist it, but even then only indirectly. For now, it's currently wielded by Hayashi Aririki, a Flame Dragon Slayer who gained it from some unknown Fire Dragon in order to protect the Divine Tool itself from the hands of evil. It seems, that Hayashi will eventually become the most powerful user of this Divine Tool due to his mastery over the fire element, his mastery as a swordsman and finally, because of his own way of understanding the true potential, which lies within the Fireseal. Divine Tool #2: Thunderbrand Thunderbrand (封雷剣, Fūraiken): The Thunderbrand is the Divine Tool of Lightning; it is a katana terminating in a long hook, with a shimmering blue, lightning-like blade. The guard is oval, and the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and black material. The blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt; there are two holes on the blade near the hilt. It is noted to be the natural counter to the Fireseal; this is evident in its design, as well as its powers. By focusing magical energy into the two holes, the energy will build up and then release; coating the blade in an aura of lightning; allows the user to generate blue lightning from various parts of the blade, which is mostly used for offensive purposes. Such distinctive "blue lightning" possesses high voltage and great destructive power, and, much like that employed in standard Lightning Magic, can be generated in places away from the user. Electricity can be charged in the blade and be used to make slashes and thrusts more deadly. Likewise, the electricity in the blade can be launched as projectiles in different speed and strength. The maximum power output of Thunderbrand is around 20 billion volts. The blade is powerful enough to cause city-wide blackouts. Because of this enormous amount of power, the wielder of the sword constantly generates electrical fields that cause sensitive animals such as cats and dogs physical discomfort whenever they are near them. Also, because of this, wielder can sense anything that approaches them when an object reflects the electromagnetic waves. The lightning produced by the Thunderbrand has a charge of 9,500,000,000 KW and a voltage of 900,000,000 V. It's current possessor is Kairi Chiyami; she's hailed as the greatest lightning user in the Daybreak series despite her age. Because of that, she's able to wield the weapon with mere ease, the two having a deep connection with each other because of similar traits they share. It's also because of this that she's the most proficient user of said Divine Tool and her prowess with it is unsurpassed, outclassing the original wielders by a milestone; she's able to bring out 100% of its power, something that the others weren't able to do. The blade was given to her by her adopted mother and the Leo Symbiote, Undine Hoshikagumi, at the exact same time that Argo Hiyamori, her adopted older brother, received the other Divine Tool, Shikei; it was done only after Undine discovered it during an exhibition with her team at some ancient ruins and restored it through strange scientific methods. Divine Tool #3: Darkstar Armour Divine Tool #4: Eternal Fervor of Darkness Ekitokuan (益篤闇, Eternal Fervor of Darkness): The Divine Tool of Darkness; Ekitokuan takes the form of two separate blades; perfect for dual wielding. One is the size and shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of the user's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of the user's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword; it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard. What is special about both of the swords is that they possess a gun action built into the hilt, the barrel running inside the length of the blade. They are mostly used like normal swords, but triggering a round sends a shock wave through the blade as the weapon passes through an opponent to increase damage. The user can utilize the recoil from a triggered round to drive the blade back after attacking and quickly move into position for a second attack, allowing them to use powerful multi-hit combos that hit several times in rapid succession; additionally, the user can transform this weapon into multiple forms, including a whip, a jet-vehicle, a spinning-cog weapon, a cannon, and a gigantic sword. Ekitokuan allows the wielder to have absolute dominance over the element of darkness; with it, they are capable of projecting dark blasts, and it has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up things; forming it into claws and apparitions of a demonic beast in order to attack; surrounding themselves in an aura of darkness to boost their abilities. While Darkness Magic is normally associated with evil, the darkness that Ekitokuan produces is aligned with the forces of good. It's currently wielded by Jason LaHote after the demon was released from the sword, Gehaburn, itself. However, during the timeskip, Jason had Gehaburn integrated into his new swords; in essence, Gehaburn, the sword, still lives on within the new set of blades. Divine Tool #5: Dragon Flashing Tooth Ryūsenga (竜閃牙, Dragon Flashing Tooth): The Divine Tool of Explosions, Ryūsenga takes the form of bracelets at first, but when activated, they cover the user's hands and forearm as gauntlets. The gauntlets have a golden colour and the shells wrapped around it are red and orange, acting as single barrel shotguns which are fired with a piston mechanism. Each magazine consists of 24 shells, giving 48 shots in total when both gauntlets are fully loaded; once these shells have been spent, they will regenerate with time. In order to be activated, the piston goes up and down in a cylinder built-into the gauntlets; when it is up, magical energy from the shells wrapped around the gauntlets is injected and ignited by the reaction between Ryūsenga and the magical energy, causing the magical energy to build up and explode once it is ejected from the gauntlets, transforming into beams of energy which possess impressive piercing power and swiftness, utilizing either incendiary or explosive rounds, as they generate a sort of flame effect after being fired, often blasting enemies far backward. They are also incredibly powerful, as a single punch from the user knocked an entire dance floor outwards in a wave-like quake movement, knocking multiple foes off their feet with ease. Ryūsenga also has the ability to absorb magical power from the area in order to drastically increase the wielder's attack and defense power by an inhuman amount, enough that they can one-hit-kill some foes. Despite this, this ability cannot be employed simultaneously; as it's either attack, or defense, not both. It is said that Ryūsenga was forged from two fangs of the Dragon King; because of this, it has immense power and is extremely durable—nothing is even capable of putting a scratch of the gauntlets. It's currently wielded by Iris Lavra after she lost Kongou Shakujou, her pair of tonfas, during the timeskip. Divine Tool #5: Bloodfest Chimatsuri (血祭り, Bloodfest): Chimatsuri is the Divine Tool of Bloodshed; it is a hybrid between a Scythe and a Rifle; in order to effectively use it in melee combat, the user must fire a shot immediately before a swing to increase the power of their attacks. It can fold up tightly for easy portability. Although Chimatsuri can fold into the form of a gun, which bears a small resemblance to a shotgun, it does not have to be in that form to fire. It is able to freely transform from its compacted self, to its gun mode, to a full Scythe in a short time. It is a jet-black and crimson texture. The weapon appears to have two separate types of ammunition. When the user reloads, they can change the ammunition; inserting a magazine with a cross etched on it. Their subsequent attacks and movements are significantly more powerful than those with the “regular” ammunition, due to the shots themselves being much more powerful, increasing their speed through the increased recoil of each shot. It is customized with a fourteen inch rifled barrel made for hunting specifications and fitted for .30-06 Springfield bullets. The cartridge of the bullet has a bottleneck structure, and its size and power level on an entirely different level from a handgun bullet. The .30-06 is 10% stronger than the .308 Winchester rifle bullet, and even surpasses the hand cannon class of a Magnum bullet. Interestingly, Chimatsuri occasionally transforms its blade back while using this ammo. This form largely resembles the traditional war-scythe, a combat modified version of the old scythes. Befitting the name, whenever Chimatsuri draws blood, it absorbs it; transferring it into the user, essentially healing the user when they damage an enemy. The scythe inflicts damage based on the maximum magical power of a foe, and thus, it is effective against extremely powerful mages. It's current wielder is Marisa Sejren — master scythe specialist & one of the few wielders to full master it to an extent. In an alternative timeline, it's wielded by Yuurei Dark — a mysterious mage from the Hydra Head guild. Divine Tool #6: Death Penalty Shikei (死刑, Death Penalty): Shikei is a large handcannon-esque revolver, its make completely in metal, while sporting five unraveling barrels that comes to form a cross motif, and a wicked, menacing, and devilish aesthetic using sharp and sleeked adornments, all in metallic grey and dark black. Any bullets formed from the Shikei appear noticeably solid, at least when unfired, rather than just the standard bullets of magic; this ensures that they will be able to deal tremendous damage, and are automatically guided to the target via heat-seeking properties. Shikei has unlimited ammo; and all of its shots deal tremendous damage; it is said that the bullets never miss. The bullets have three small spheres orbiting around it, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. When coming into contact with a target, the disordered rotations of the individual attack, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent wave-like vortex that demolishes everything that it comes into contact with. The Death Penalty, known formally as Capital Punishment, is one of the highest sentences laws and states can give out to offenders and criminals, as a form of punishment, and to halt political dissent. It's current owner is Argo Hiyamori; he found it during one of his missions. Upon seeing the wear and tear, he gave it to his foster mother, Undine Hoshikagumi; the later of whom had re-built it from scratch using her strange scientific methods & various materials she had at her disposal. He later received it back in a brand new form at the same time she was giving Kairi a renewed Thunderbrand — both of whom still retained their core abilities that gave them their status as a Divine Tools respectively along with their individual sentience; she told them about what the weapons truly were and treat them with the utmost care. Agreeing, he took his new and improved weapon, dubbing it as Mortalitate Quam Rector; he only uses it on certain occasions and like Kairi & her weapon, they share a very intimate relationship as the two have very similar qualities. Divine Tool #7: White on the Lake Kojōhaku (湖上白, White on the Lake): The Divine Tool of Balance, it takes on a peculiar form. Modeled after a bullet train, the center is shaped like an upside-down heart with gold side edges and a black bottom edge with a small spike on it. There is a two-pronged, ornate, gold spike sprouting from either side of the bottom of the heart. These spikes have black inner edges and a small, lilac diamond on their bottom corners. A similar, wider apparatus of four spikes is connected to the top of the shield. This one shares the gold outer edges and black inner ones, but has two, larger lilac diamonds on it, one on each of the two middle spikes. It appears to have four slots on each side of the shield where various settings channel Lacrima crystals in different ways to produce various effects. Kojōhaku possesses an anti-magic coating, and can shoot out the tip to puncture foes similar to a real life piledriver. The shield form of the weapon can formed into a gigantic sword which she can utilize for close-range combat. Thus, it can used either offensively or defensively, whichever the wielder takes a preference to. Because of this, the Kojōhaku is regarded as the most versatile Divine Tool; and while not supremely powerful like the others, its two forms keep the opponents on their toes. History-wise, nothing much was known about this Divine Tool; but some speculate that it was destroyed in the past. However, this is proven to be untrue. The current wielder of this Divine Tool is Kaguya Kobayashi, the adopted daughter of , future heiress of Doma Enterprises, and a high-ranking member of the Magic Council. She was given this tool by a certain someone, re-naming it "Aegis" (シールドオブイージス, Shīrudo obu Ījisu; Shield of Aegis). It's revealed that when Kaguya split herself into Ichigo and Ringo respectively the Divine Tool lost its original form, becoming something else entirely. However, after their first Junction, Kojōhaku was reforged instantly after receiving a signal from Kaguya's brain that she was still alive. After that, the Kojōhaku became a staple of Ichigo and Ringo's arsenal. Divine Tool #8 Matchless Wind Wheel Fūmuwa (風無輪, Matchless Wind Wheel): Also known as the Divine Tool of Wind, Fūmuwa takes the form of an enormous chakram. It's main wheel is gold on the outer edge and red on the inner edge. It has four relatively small spikes alternating with four much larger and more complex spikes. The smaller spikes are gold with black centers. The larger spikes are connected to the main wheel by small, gold triangles, while the spikes themselves are shaped like curved right triangles. One tip of these triangles are connected to the smaller spikes. Finally, the handle is a black cross that connects to the larger spikes. Capable of Lacrima allocation, the weapon possesses slots for such baubles along its central length below the sharp point; it possesses pre-eminent sharpness and lethality; and its four blades can be collapsed for easy storage, the chakram is mainly used in melee combat, by spinning the blade in one's hand to slash and stab the opponent directly. When being swung, the Fūmuwa generates a powerful wind that peaks at 120m/s, with a pressure of 900HPA; essentially possessing enough power to rip an enormous hole in the foe through mere touch. When it strikes, it grinds into the opponent with extreme force, and the wind decompressing into the user's opponent at high speeds, grinding against them and shredding them through sheer force. It's current owner is Abbadon Bernadotte, a strong Wandering Mage and a God Slayer. Abbadon had received it in times of his adventuries within the Pergrande Kingdom, after he again destroyed some unknown terroristic group. Divine Tool #9: Ultimate Battle Blade Kyūkyokusenjin (究極戦刃, Ultimate Battle Blade): Originally, there were only nine Divine Tools; that same number brought balance to the set. However, in a final act of defiance, Varian, with its dying actions, created a tenth Divine Tool to unbalance the equation, one far beyond the capabilities of the other nine. Due to it's mystical creation, it is said to be indestructible, and it is classified as a 'living weapon' of sorts. Trivia *The Divine Tools were based upon the Boosters from Tales of Xillia. Category:Perchan Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic Items Category:Magical Weapons